Brandon 10
Brandon 10 'is a fan fiction series based off Ben 10. The Story Original Series Brandon 10 tried to get to a store but a mysterious ticket appears that's worth billions of dollars. Brandon spends it on a secret lab and hikes a mountain. He sees a shooting star pass by as a small piece of it comes off and crashes towards him. Brandon investigates and trips over a small glowing tube. By using his new lab, he creates a containment unit for the rod, a watch-like device. From then on, Brandon transforms into super alien heroes to fight evil villains like, The Conqueror, and save the world. Alien Force Brandon returns after 5 years and puts on the Omnitrix once again to save the Earth from a new intergalactic alien evil. But Brandon can't do it alone. He now has to form a team with the help of his new friends to battle evil. With a new, rebooted Omnitrix, Brandon now has even more alien forms to transform into such as Loch Ness and Crusher! With Brandon and his team, it's always Hero Time! Ultimate Hero Brandon is known to the world as his secret is revealed but a new threat endangers the world. With his new Ultimatrix and his team of friends, he'll have to save the day with new Ultimate alien heroes against villains new and old. But can Brandon handle this new lifestyle? No matter what, its always Hero Time! Characters Original Series Alien Force Ultimate Hero Aliens Original Series Alien Force Ultimate Hero Villains Original Series *The Conqueror *The Creator *The Mutater *Extreme Bikers *The Sorceress Alien Force *The Conqueror *Zonarians *Extreme Bikers Ultimate Hero *Khan *Extreme Bikers See ''List of Brandon 10 Villains Episodes Brandon 10 *List of Brandon 10 Episodes Brandon 10: Alien Force *Brandon 10: Alien Force Episode Guide Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero *Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episode Guide Shorts *Brandon 10 Shorts Reboot *Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episode Guide Assortments Media *Brandon 10 Comics *Brandon 10 Books *Ask Brandon 10 */Fan Art/ *Brandon 10 (Reboot) Merchandise *Original Series Toys *Alien Force Toys *Ultimate Hero Toys Lists */Allusions/ */Locations/ */Technology/ Special Pages *Character Portal *Brandon 10 Universe Theme Song ''Main Article:'' Brandon 10 Theme Song ''See Also:'' '''Brandon 10/Credits Previews and Trailers See: Brandon 10 Previews Movies and Specials Original Series *Brandon 10: Alternate Chaos Alien Force *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us Ultimate Hero *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Games Online Games Original Series *Alien Attack Alien Force *Battle Blitz *Earth Invasion *Planetary Defense *Fall of Abraxo *Ultimate Battle Ultimate Hero *Critical Crisis Involved In *BTFF TKO *BTFF Fall Video Games In Stores Now *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth *Brandon 10: Alien Force (Video Game) *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey New/Coming Soon *Brandon 10: The Ultimate Adventure (Under Development) Involved In *BTFF RPG X2: Evolution *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Crossover Game (Coming Out in 2014 or 2015) Category:Brandon 10 Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Legacy Category:Genre: Fantasy